Mutants, Foxes and Turtles (Fanfic)
by Mikey L
Summary: The turtles aren't the only Mutants in New York. When they meet the unlikeliest of friends with the most unlikeliest of allies. Their world suddenly changes as new friends reveal old enemies.


_**Chapter 1: Interesting Events**_

It was the first day of summer vacation. Liana and her best friend Reella had spent all day at the mall. It was about 8:30 when they finally decided to head over to Liana's to order pizza and watch movies because both the girls parents were off on a cruise. As they got closer to Liana's house a man came up from behind and grabbed her! Reella managed to scream one word, " Re!" Before a hand covered her mouth.

Whoever they were laughed and held a knife to her throat, "What's a pretty girl like you doing in this part of town? My guess is looking for trouble. No one, I mean no one, encounters us and leaves unscathed."

Reella's tail began to puff up as she got angrier and angrier. "That's, what you think," she said as she kicked the knife from his hand and pried Reella from his grip. "You OK, Li."

"Yeah," she held her throat for a second, "now lets kick their butts."

"Agreed," the two friends took their battle stances and beat the gang in two seconds flat. "That was easier than expected," Liana sighed.

"Yeah, that was short liv-," Reella never finished her statement. One of the gang members had plunged his knife into her side. "Re! Oh no! No, no, no!" Liana ran over to her friend, "Please tell mutant foxes have more of a tolerance for stuff like this! I have to get help," Nilee stood up, "Help! Is anybody out there?." Just than a figure jumped down from the roof, landed and knelt down beside Liana.

"Who are you?" Liana said menacingly trying to protect her injured friend.

"Whoa, come down there girly..."

"The name is Liana."

"Fine. Liana. I heard someone cry for help, so I came."

"What are you?"

"A Turtle! Are you blind!"

"Whoa. No need to snap. What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah, I don't know your name, and you know mine...so,"

"Oh, right," his cheeks went red... or maybe it was that just his mask, "It's Raphael, but you can call me Raph."

"Um...OK... Raph... can you help Re or not?"

"I guessing she's Re," Raph cocked his head toward the girl lying on the ground.

"Reella, yeah, so can you?" She kept applying pressure to her wound.

"Nah, but my brother can fix her up in no time."

"OK, let's go." Raphael picked Reella up and carried her to the manhole with Reella watching closely behind. She didn't know if she was watching to make sure Reella stayed OK or if it was because she was intrigued by the fact that her friend wasn't the only mutant in New York.

"So... you live in the sewer?"

"Yep."

"Cool, cool. So you're sure your brother can help?"

"Yep."

"That's good." It was silent for another 10 minuets before Raph said, "We're here." Liana walked into a lavishing room. It wasn't at all what she expected a T.V with video games, a couch there was even multiple rooms. Raph brought Liana into their living room and lay her on the couch. Then he yelled, "Donnie, get your shell out here!" There were a bunch of crashes and then a turtle with a purple mask came out of the room. He looked at Raph, then at Reella, then rushed back into the room. He came back a few seconds later with a bag of stuff. As he worked on fixing Reella, Raph told Liana, his name was Donatello but he preferred Don or Donnie. "Is she gonna be OK?" Liana asked as Don walked by back to his lab.

Donnie smiled, "Without a doubt."

"Good," Liana smiled back. Donnie went back into his lab and another turtle with a blue mask came into the room yelling, "What in the shell are you thinking, Raph! Bringing humans down here. Are you nuts?!"

"Yeah, Leo, I'm nuts for bringing humans here, when one is seriously injured, and needed help. Would you rather I walked into a hospitable!?" The blue masked turtle and Raph glared at each other until Liana interrupted, "Um...excuse me but...um you guys aren't the first mutants I've met." Liana smiled with a shrug.

Leo and Raph stopped arguing and looked at her, "What?"

"I said 'you guys aren't the first mutants I've met."

The two of them started blankly at her then looked at each other, "Uh..."

She sighed walked over to Reella pulled off her hat and to reveal ears and her skirt to reveal a tail sticking out of a pair of shorts, "See?" The two boys looked then started whispering to each other. Then Donnie came back into the room, he blunk a few times, shrugged, and tended to her wounds. After Donnie left Liana went over to the blue masked turtle and asked, "who are you?"

Leo stared at her so Raph butted in, "oh yeah. Liana meet mista buzz kill, Leonardo."

"Or as his bros call him," A turtle with an orange mask came in on a skateboard, "Leo."

"Whose that?" Liana asked.

leo sighed, "That's Mikey."

"My full names Michelangelo, and I'm with the flow. So I guess you could call me; Michelangelo with the flow!"

Leo roled his eyes, "So your friend is a mutant, huh?"

"Yep!"

"Huh, cool."

Then a sound came out of the living room, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_**Chapter 2:Surprises**_

As Leo,Raph, Mikey and Laina entered the room they saw Donnie making coming gestures and Reella in a fighting stance. "Who are you?" Liana could have sworn Raph fell in love with toughness in her voice.

"Come down," Donnie soothed, you could tell he was worried that her wound might reopen.

"Reella!"

Reella's ears twitched as she heard her friend's voice, "Liana? What's going on? Where are we? Whose that... and that...and them?" She pointed at all four turtles, " I mean obviously they're mutant turtles but who are they?"

"Reella, calm down, how 'bout we let them introduce themselves."

Reella sighed, "Don't care as long as I find out whop they are."

Leo stepped forward, "Since I'm the leader, I'll go first,"

"Hey! I'm the one who saved her life I should go first," Donnie said smiling showing a gap between his teeth.

"No," Mikey smiled, "I should go first,"

Donnie and Leo looked at him.

"I don't really have a reason, but I think I should go first."

As the three of the argued Raph got up and walked over to Reella, "I'm Raphael... but you can call me Raph." He stuck out his hand.

Reella smiled and shook her head, "Reella," she said plainly and slapped his hand away, "but you can call me Re." By now the three others had stopped fighting, Mikey pouted, "But I wanted to go first!"

"Then you should have just gone," Raph said smugly, "anyway Mr. Pout over their is Mikey."

Reella walked over to him, "Ow,"

"The keep a lid it on it," She replied calmly.

"She more like Raph than I care for," Leo whispered to Donnie than turned to Reella, "I'm Leonardo, but my brothers and friends call me Leo."

Reella winced than leaned back when the pain had passed, "cool."

"And I'm Donatello, but i prefer Donnie or Don,"

Reella smiled, "So, what does a girl got to do to get some food around here?"

"Reella,"

"What, Liana, I'm hungry,"

"Try being I don't know... polite," Reella stared at her, "Or not. I'm just saying, Donnie did save your life."

Reella sighed, "I would've been fine," she turned to Donnie, "but thanks anyway."

"Ugh!"

"What?"

"Nothing,"

Reella giggled, "fine. I'll try." "Thank you."

"Buuuuuuuuuut, it doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry."

Liana shook her head, "do you guys have anything to eat around her?"

"Totally, dudette," Mikey smiled, "we were just about to pick up some pizza. You want some?"

The two girls look at each other than looked at Mikey, "YES!"

Raph and Leo laughed, they couldn't believe those two.

"Well we wait, let's watch some space heroes!" Leo grabbed the remote.

"YES!" Liana's smile went from cheek to cheek.

"Well if you're going to watch that..." Reella smirked.

"You'd have to be an idiot," Raph chuckled.

"Are you saying I'm an idiot!" Reella glared at Raph.

Raph stepped back, "What, you like that show?"

She smiled, "You'd have to be an idiot not to,"

"So now you're calling me an idiot?"

"Yep," Reella, Liana and Leo sat down and started to watch the show. Raph sighed and went into the dojo. As he trained he heard the 3 of them giggling and laughing. HE heard Mikey come in with the pizza grabbed a slice and went back to training. An hour later he heard foot steps and breathing behind him. He turned around and saw nothing. He shrugged and went back to training. He heard laughing out in the other room, then he heard the sounds again. He spun around sias in his hands. Then he heard a giggle, "Wow Raphael, you're really tense," Reella stepped out of the shadows with a smirk.

Raph put his sias away, "I coulda hurt ya, ya know."

"I highly doubt that," Reella smiled as she thought about the plan her master had come up with, then it faded as she heard her friend laugh. She looked back at Raph, I bet I can take you on, and win."

"I don't fight injured girls." Raph started hitting the punching bag

"This injury?" She asked lifting the bandage to reveal no wound.

Raph stopped, "What the..."

"Part of MY mutant DNA is I heal extremely fast, so do you accept my challenge?"

"Yeah, we'll go topside after everyone's asleep."

"O.K,"

Later, Raph went topside and went to the same meeting place Reella had told him about when out of no where, he was attacked.


End file.
